


A nice little game

by LuciferScarlet987



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mind Games, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferScarlet987/pseuds/LuciferScarlet987
Summary: A poem I made about serial killers! Not the best out there but still I hope y'all like it!





	A nice little game

A serial killer's mind ain't quite the same,  
However like us they enjoy playing games.

And when the game starts mind you  
They will never ever lose.

The game starts and you'll know it,  
The people around you will start disappearing.

Unluckily for some people realisation never hits,  
And all the police might find would be an earing.

They are very cautious when playing their games,  
But they'll make sure to leave you some clues and hints.

The clues might be secretive like the deceased names,  
Or the blood of the victims may be of different tints.

As the game continues you'll be sure to get confused,  
Thanks to all those conflicting hints and clues.

Your confusion would be your loss but their gain,  
And all your thoughts and questions will make you go insane.

When the game ends so will your life,  
Or maybe not your friends would suffice.

Now look down at your bloody hands ,  
With blood dripping down from where you stand.

Oh my gosh what happened you think,  
The memories of each killing appears as you blink.

In an insane way you smile,  
And I the crazy voice in your head will as well.

Now that you've read this poem there's no going back,  
I'm already stuck in the deepest depths of your head.

Now grab that knife lying innocently on the table,  
You'll need it to purify a world so unstable.=)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my poem! Please leave constructive comments and kudos!!=)


End file.
